


Talk it Out

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Junior Found Mercury & Emerald, Alternate Universe - No Cinder, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald and Mercury have been dating for a few months. She wants to take it to the next level. Mercury’s willing, so long as they set some guidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be making a habit out of entering pairings by posting semi-feelsy smut fic. So, hello fellow Emercury fans. This takes place (probably) in the Crime Dads AU (A Place to Hang Your Hat) and features trans Mercury. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Comments are love!

Emerald Sustrai was sick of masturbating. She had a boyfriend – a completely hot, totally capable one who had just as much of a sex drive as she did. And she thought it was a gross injustice that after four months of dating she was still making friends with her right hand.

So, one night, while she and Mercury were home alone in the apartment above Junior’s club, she marched into his room without knocking and stood in the entrance, hands on her hips. Mercury, for his part, looked up from the comic book he was reading with a furrowed brow.

“Emmie?” he said, head cocked to one side. “What’s up?”

“I want to have sex,” said Emerald.

Mercury blinked and sat up. “Uh, okay. Like, now?” He half closed one eye and raised the other eyebrow.

She nodded. “Yeah. We’re alone tonight. Perfect opportunity.”

“Uh,” said Mercury. His ears turned pink. “U-uh, yeah, w-we can do that. I guess.”

Emerald paused, her confidence slithering away at the panic in Mercury’s voice. She could hazard a guess as to why.

“Hey, uh.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s cool if you don’t want to. I just. Do. A lot. With you.”

Mercury swallowed hard. “No, no, I’m good with it. We just need to… talk boundaries?” It came out as a question. Emerald walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out and rested her hand on Mercury’s knee. She knew his legs weren’t quite as sensitive as the rest of his body, but he always liked it when she touched his legs. Something about making him feel like they were real.

“Okay,” said Emerald. She rubbed slow circles on his knee. “So, let’s talk. What do I need to know?”

Mercury opened his mouth a few times, closed it, furrowed his brow, and frowned. “I have no idea,” he admitted after a minute.

“You wanna just… figure it out as we go along?” asked Emerald. “And I won’t do anything unless you say I can?”

Mercury nodded. “Yeah, yeah we can do that.” He leaned in and closed the gap between them, capturing her lips in a light kiss. Emerald swung her legs onto the bed and got on her knees to deepen the kiss. She planted her hands on Mercury’s shoulders and shoved him onto his back, breaking the kiss, before climbing over him.

With a sharp gasp, Mercury grabbed either side of her head and dragged her in for another kiss. Mouths parted to one another as Emerald traced her tongue along his lip before darting into his mouth. His met hers and they stayed like that for a minute, trading wet, open-mouthed kisses with his hands on her face and hers fisting his shirt.

“Can I take this off?” asked Emerald as they pulled back. Her fingers skimmed his shirt. He nodded, breath coming in soft pants and cheeks flushed. Emerald tugged at his shirt, and he lifted up long enough to allow her to tug it over his head and off.

When it hit the floor, she let her fingers skim over what was revealed of his stomach. Taut and corded with muscle from his extensive leg work.

“You’re wearing the one I stole for you, when we first met,” she said, a curious tone to her voice. Her fingers skimmed the bottom edge of his tan binder. Mercury nodded, licking his lips.

“I own two now,” he said, cheeks pink. “But I like this one more.”

Emerald smiled. “Because I got it for you?”

“Because you got it for me,” he echoed in affirmation. She chuckled and leaned forward, fingers splayed on his exposed stomach, and pressed a kiss to his throat. Then another. She nipped lightly at the skin, trailing her lips up to his jaw. He shivered when she nipped down again. Tilted his head so that her next kiss landed on his lips instead. One of his hands slid down her back, cupping her ass through her capris. A soft moan slipped from her throat at the feeling. Firm and warm, but not hard enough to be uncomfortable.

“Okay,” said Emerald, pulling back. “My turn.”

She leaned back and smiled down at Mercury, her gaze hooded, as she unhooked the bottom clasps of the neckpiece on her shirt, just below her breasts. She unwound the white wrap and let it drop to the floor beside Mercury. He swallowed visibly, his gaze dark and his cheeks red. Emerald let her smile turn coy and trailed her fingers down her shoulders and over her breasts before dipping down and grasping the bottom of her shirt.

With a wink, she peeled it off, lifting her arms above her head, and then she tossed it aside. When she turned her gaze back to Mercury, he looked almost pained. A soft noise slipped from his throat.

“You don’t wear a bra,” he said after a moment. Emerald laughed, soft and light, unable to hold it back. The cool breeze from Mercury’s cracked window brushed her bare chest and she shivered a bit.

“Why the look?” she asked. “You have-” And she stopped herself short, eyes widening, as she realized that joke probably wasn’t in the best taste.

But Mercury just smiled lazily, his fingers sliding up her sides to skip the underside of each boob. “I do,” he agreed. “But I like yours _much_ better.”

Emerald hummed. “To be fair,” she said, leaning into his touch. “I’m pretty fond of them myself.” Mercury’s hands slid higher and she let out a soft “oh” as he tweaked each nipple in turn before rubbing slow circles around them, cupping her in each hand.

“Shit, that’s nice,” said Emerald. “Don’t suppose we can get _you_ topless too?”

Mercury’s hands stilled and Emerald tilted her head forward to look at him properly.

“Sure,” said Mercury after a pause. “Let’s get this off.” He shifted to sit up most of the way and Emerald let her fingers skim the bottom of the binder again.

“Good?” she asked.

“Yeah, go for it,” said Mercury. He lifted his arms and she rolled it up, before sliding it off over his head. When he settled back down, Emerald let her gaze sweep up and down his naked torso.

She whistled through her teeth. “No one should be allowed to be this hot,” she said. “So not fair.”

“Well, then I guess you better enjoy it.” He slid his hands up her hips again, trailed her sides toward her breasts. She hummed.

“Rules?” she asked, fingers dancing across his abs lightly.

“No cupping,” said Mercury immediately.

Emerald nodded. “Nipples?”

“Everyone has ‘em,” said Mercury, shrugging. “Go wild, just no cupping.”

She nodded again, let out a hiss as his hands slid across her own nipples, just a shade too light. Heat danced across her chest and darted down between her legs. She shifted, a tad uncomfortable. “All right. I can do that,” she said, voice tight.

She lifted one hand as she slid it up toward his chest, letting her fingers dance around his nipple before tweaking it. He twitched, letting out a shaky breath.

“Still good with this?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yeah.” His voice was tight and he shifted under her. “Didn’t expect it to do _that_ to me, is all.”

Emerald laughed and rolled her fingers over the nipple, let her other hand come up to do the same thing to the other one, careful to keep her palms off him. Emerald wriggled again and again as she felt the heat pool between her legs. She could feel herself growing firm, feel the way she slowly grew damp, as Mercury kept toying with her breasts. God, he was good at this.

She leaned forward and kissed him, keeping her chest off his. He chuckled against her lips and pulled her down so they were flush, naked torsos pressed together and his hands kneading her ass. She gripped his hair in both hands and groaned. His tongue darted out at the opportunity and Emerald got lost in his mouth for a while. In his tongue and his breath and the hands still kneading her ass through her capris.

When they pulled back, both flushed and panting, she smiled at him. “I think it’s time I got out of these pants, don’t you?” she asked.

Mercury groaned softly. “Oh, _hell_ yes.”

Emerald laughed softly at the naked want in his voice. Leaned back to look at him. “Why, _Mercury_ ,” she said. “It’s almost like you _want_ to see me naked!” She made herself sound as scandalized as she could and rested one hand over her heart. “Why, I _never._ ”

“And you won’t,” said Mercury, voice low with arousal. He smirked at her with his hooded eyes. “Unless you take off your pants in the near future.”

Emerald shivered slightly. Oh, she liked that voice. And it wasn’t quite a command – she wasn’t fond of those – but it was a strong suggestion. She was fine with that. He knew that.

She climbed off Mercury and stood at the side of his bed, grateful that she’d shucked her chaps before coming in. They took far too long to undo even when she wasn’t clumsy with want and desire.

With a slow, coy smile, she undid the button on her capris and slowly undid the zipper. Mercury propped himself up on his elbows to watch, the want so naked on his face that it made Emerald a little self-conscious.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” whispered Mercury, as if sensing her hesitation.

Emerald raised one slim eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Mercury, grinning around his flushed cheeks. “Bet you look even more beautiful naked.”

Emerald let out a sharp, sudden laugh, surprised by the words. “ _God,_ if you aren’t blunt.”

“You love it,” teased Mercury.

“Mm, is that what that is?” asked Emerald, the tease in her voice as well. She let her fingers dance on the waist of her capris. “And here I thought it was indigestion, silly me.”

Mercury opened his mouth to retort, but fell silent as Emerald shucked her capris and underwear in one clean movement, then straightened up and planted her hands on her hips, one eyebrow cocked at him.

The only sound he made was a low, needy whine that made Emerald’s neck flush. “Fuck,” he said, voice hoarse. “I was right.”

“For once,” said Emerald. She climbed back onto the bed and crawled over him on her hands and knees. Lowered herself on top of him and tangled her fingers in his hair before drawing him in for another kiss. His hands stayed on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly.

Emerald drew back from the kiss. “You can touch,” she said. “I don’t mind.”

“Just doesn’t seem fair,” murmured Mercury against her lips.

“What?”

“That you’re the only one naked.” Emerald’s eyes widened in surprise at his words. At the simple way he said them, even if his voice was low and shaky with want. She swallowed hard and licked her lips.

_This was happening._

“You sure you’re okay with that?” asked Emerald. She tugged lightly at his hair.

_This was really happening._

“Yeah,” said Mercury. His voice cracked on the word. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Emerald let out a low whine of want and leaned back on him, her fingers going for his belt and undoing it. Mercury let out a soft laugh.

“Someone’s eager,” he commented.

Emerald didn’t bother to disguise the hoarse want in her voice. “I’ve fucking _dreamed_ about this moment,” she breathed. “Wanted it for the last month and a half, at least.”

“Yeah?” asked Mercury. Emerald’s hands stilled at his pants’ button. The doubt in his voice, self-deprecating and a little disbelieving, made her frown.

She looked up at him, saw the worry in his eyes and the pinch of his brow. “Yeah,” she said. She leaned back up and kissed him again. Pressed hard against him and held it until her lungs begged for air and her body quivered with desire. Pulled back.

“We can stop,” she said, even as the heat between her legs pulsed with the thought of taking off Mercury’s pants. “If you want to stop, we can stop, but I’m not lying to you. I have gotten off so many times thinking about you the last two months. Thinking about your dumb laugh and your dumber face, about your lips on my neck and that low voice you have when you want something from me.” She licked her lips, feeling herself pulse again. “Your legs and your arms and everything I imagined would be under your clothes.” Her voice cracked. “I’m not disappointed, Merc. I’m really, _really_ not.” She didn’t think her voice could get any tighter or needier.

“Emmie…,” said Mercury, his voice soft. He reached out and stroked her cheek, smiling at her.

“I want this,” said Emerald, leaning into the touch. “I want this more than anything. But if you’re done, I will stop. I will put on my clothes, or not, if you want, and I will stop. Just… tell me what you want.”

Mercury was silent for a few seconds. Then, very softly, he said, “I want you to take off my pants.”

Emerald nodded. “Okay,” she said. Her fingers, quivering slightly, found the button. She undid it and slowly undid the zipper. “Okay,” she said again, as her hands caught the waist and dragged down his pants. “Okay,” she said a third time, so soft she barely heard it, as Mercury lifted his legs and they pulled off his pants together.

He wore boxers, grey ones, underneath, and Emerald let her gaze skim them. She quirked an eyebrow at the bulge that formed in the front.

“I pack,” said Mercury, quiet. She nodded. Made sense. She noticed he filled out his pants pretty well, when she’d bothered to check out his front instead of just his ass.

Her gaze slid lower, trailing his legs to where his prosthetics began. “I still love these,” she said, tracing the plate on his lower thigh before letting her fingers dance down to the second plate, just below the knee joint. “They’re probably the greatest piece of machinery I’ve ever seen.” Her fingers slid along the blue glow, her eyes following it.

“They’re not that advanced,” said Mercury, his voice tight. “Don’t even have proper sensitivity calibrations.”

“No?” asked Emerald. She furrowed her brow. “You feel some stuff though, right?” Her fingers trailed along the bar that made up his lower shin, carefully avoiding the pneumatics.

Mercury nodded, licking his lips. “Some,” he said. “About half of what I feel everywhere else. It’s just… duller, I guess. Kind of fainter.”

“Huh,” said Emerald. “Good to know.” She trailed her fingers back up and let them run across flesh, pressing slightly at the give. Her fingers trailed higher and higher, hesitating at the edge of his boxers.

Mercury was watching her.

“Tell me what to do,” said Emerald.

“Thought you hated taking orders,” said Mercury. There was a light attempt at a tease, but mostly his voice was cloaked in worry and hunger. Then, “Take them off.”

Emerald nodded. She slid her hands along the outside of his legs, resting them just below his hips. Then her hands darted inward, resting on the waistband. She looked up once more, got another quick nod, and tugged them down.

Emerald kept her gaze on her hands or on his face as she slid his boxers off. Let Mercury lift his hips and then his legs so that she could tug them right off and let them fall to the floor.

Her gaze went back to his face. “Tell me what I’m allowed to do,” she said. Her entire body shivered with want. The heat between her legs was a constant ache, making her clench to keep herself from reaching down and solving the problem the way she knew best.

“You can look,” said Mercury. Her gaze darted down. Silver-grey hairs, the same color as the rest of him. She caught herself licking her lips. Let her gaze dart back up. Mercury had gone scarlet.

“Did you just…?” He trailed off.

Emerald nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah, uh. Sorry.”

“S’fine,” said Mercury, the shock still in his voice. “Didn’t expect that.”

“Neither did I,” she admitted, a little embarrassed. “What else can I do? Can I touch you? Can I get you off?”

Mercury swallowed hard. “Surface only,” he said. “Don’t… stick anything in me. At all.” She nodded eagerly. “But yeah, you can… you can get me off.” His cheeks were still burning.

“Oh thank God,” breathed Emerald. She already had an idea for how to do this. “Can I lay on you again?” At his nod, Emerald laid back down, shifting so that she had one leg between his and he had one leg between hers. She pressed their bodies together, hip to shoulder, and tangled her fingers in his hair. His legs were cool against her own, flesh ones. It was a welcome change from the intoxicating heat.

Leaning in, she kissed him hard. Trailed her tongue and held it until she could scarcely think.

When they pulled back, flushed and panting, Mercury let out a soft laugh. “You really _are_ eager,” he said, a sense of wonder in his voice mixed with his usual teasing.

“ _Hell_ yes,” said Emerald. She kissed him again. Tugged at his lower lip with her teeth and shivered at his groan. “I want this. I want you, so badly.” She couldn’t even be ashamed of her words, not when the heat surrounding her was making her head spin.

Mercury’s hand slid down and around her waist, darting inward. “Can I?” he asked. She nodded, her mouth occupied with nipping and licking marks across his throat and collarbone, then up along his jawline. “Rules?”

“None,” said Emerald, drawing back far enough to talk. “Just don’t try and do anything painful.” Mercury nodded, humming, and then his fingers darted inward and slipped between her lips.

She gasped at the first brush of his calloused fingers against her clit. Shuddered at the way he circled around it before running his thumb down along her slick inner lips.

“Oh,” she said, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck. He stroked again, one finger still circling. “Oh, that’s so, so good.”

He chuckled near her ear. “Mind returning the favour?” he asked. Emerald nodded, breath coming in sharp gasps as he kept up his constant ministrations. Emerald rocked her hips into his hand and caught his hiss as her thigh brushed him. The soft hairs brushed her skin and she fought a smirk. She’d hoped that’d be his reaction. She could work with this.

She shifted angles and found a better one, rocked back harder into the slick heat between his legs. Mercury keened, honestly _keened,_ and arched into the touch.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” he breathed. She kept rocking, eyes fluttering as his fingers lost their rhythm. “Emmie.”

She couldn’t find it in her to care about the nickname. “Fingers, Merc,” she bit out against his throat. He nodded, jaw brushing her hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, voice still breathy.

They were mostly silent as they worked, hips rocking into each other and Mercury’s fingers dancing between her lips. Emerald grit her teeth and burrowed her face into the crook of Mercury’s neck, whimpering quietly as the heat crept along her hips and stirred low in her stomach. Swirled and danced up her spine as she focused on Mercury’s movements and harsh breathing.

“You uh,” Emerald managed. _God_ her voice was barely there. “You gonna be fine with this?” She rocked a little firmer, getting a low groan from Mercury.

“Yeah, I-” He broke off into a groan as Emerald circled her hips for a longer, firmer stroke. “Fuck, Emmie, I’m almost there.”

Emerald hummed against his throat, eyes squeezed tightly shut to focus more on the heat. The dancing fingers. The roll of their hips. The smell of sweat and sex and Mercury’s cologne. “Me too.”

With a soft whine, she circled her hips again, enjoying the long stroke. And then again. Whimpered a bit when Mercury swore beneath her. His fingers danced, slipping along her clit and stroking her entrance with one thumb. Emerald’s breathing came in sharp pants, her entire body shuddering with want.

She was so _close_. She just needed… Emerald rolled her hips into Mercury’s hand, pressing firmly into his heat in the process. Heard the curse as his entire body let go, shuddering with release. Emerald kept up her circles, stroking him against her thigh as his fingers stuttered.

“Merc,” she whined. His fingers twitched across her clit on the next stroke of her hips and that was it. Emerald cried out and buried her face into his throat as she came. Her hips snapped into the feeling, sending shockwaves of pleasure across her body. Heat and warmth spread to her toes and curled them until they cramped.

With another soft whine, Emerald let her hips slow. She stretched out her legs and uncurled her toes as the eruption of pleasure receded. Panting, she pulled her face out of Mercury’s neck and looked up at him. His head was tilted back, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Bangs sticking to his hair with sweat. It made him look good.

“Hey,” said Emerald, when he was silent for another minute. “You okay?”

He nodded, shakily, and let out a soft laugh. “Yeah,” he said. He swallowed hard. “Can you hand me my boxers?” he asked. Emerald nodded and peeled herself off Mercury to crawl down the bed and lean off it, grabbing the boxers.

“You need a hand?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I got it,” he said. She handed them to him and he pulled them on, still shaking from the afterglow.

Emerald crawled back up his body and curled herself against him, one hand over his heart. “This okay?”

“Yeah,” said Mercury. He kissed her forehead. “This is perfect.”

Emerald hummed and nuzzled his neck. They were silent for a few minutes, drifting closer and closer to sleep.

“So,” said Mercury. He sounded nervous. “Was that, uh, okay?”

Emerald laughed, soft and breathy, against him. “That was _fantastic_ ,” she said. “You have some very talented fingers.” Mercury laughed a bit at that one. “We have got to do that again.” She paused. “If you’re okay with that.”

“I am definitely okay with that,” said Mercury. “Maybe next time we can find out if my mouth is good for anything else.”

Emerald shuddered as a single, dull pulse came from between her legs. “Oh, _hell_ yes.” She leaned up and kissed his jaw. “You mind if I crash here?”

“Nope,” said Mercury. He kicked one of his legs, and Emerald noticed she was still entangled with them. They were pleasantly cool against her hot, sweaty skin.

The blanket at the end of the bed came loose and Mercury kicked a few times to get it high enough so that he could drag it over both of them.

“You know,” said Mercury. “It’s, like, three in the morning. Junior will be back before we’re awake.”

Emerald snorted. “Junior won’t care. Besides, he always knocks first, and he knows we’re dating.”

“True,” said Mercury. He tightened the arm he had around Emerald. “Night, Emmie.”

She flicked his nose and settled her hand back over his heart. “Night, Merc.”

Neither one bothered with the fact that the bedside light was still on.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](anipendragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
